jukebox
by panda-hiiro
Summary: Four different views on the moon, and how it can affect people in very different ways. Short and sweet.
1. i can't make you love me

jukebox

* * *

(a series of little angst-bits from the main cast of full moon wo sagashite. i will be following the manga storyline, for the most part. watch out for spoilers. ) 

Edit 05.03.05: Removed all the song lyrics, as indicated on the main page of Meh, I didn't really like them anyway. : p

* * *

**first.song: meroko**

It is just past midnight, and the cold, distant moon is the only thing that pierces through the darkness. Fingers of pale light search blindly in the dark, grasping silently at the night. The moonlight settles on Meroko Yui, it's embrace engulfing  
her like a thin blanket, although it brings more chill than warmth. Meroko Yui, who is wrapped in the moonlight, is sitting  
next to a window, in a room that is not hers, but that she knows quite well. She is sitting in a house that is not her own, but that could have been, now that she thinks about it. She is sitting in a room with a girl that is not her granddaughter, but might have been had she done things differently, and with a boy that is still her partner, but nothing more. In this room that is not hers, she is thinking about the life she could have had, the life that she threw away, and the existence she is leading now. She is thinking about love, and about loss, and about the pain caused by both. Soon the thoughts turn to memories, and the memories turn to tears, and Meroko Yui finds herself sobbing silently, in a place where she is and has nothing, with only the moon to hold her.


	2. my immortal

**second.song - eichi**

**

* * *

**

It has been two years since she last heard from you. She knows, of course, the reason why. She never speaks of it, pretends it has not happened. She lives in a lie of blissful ignorance. What is the harm in living a lie, you ask, if it makes you both happy? You say that you will make her happy, truly happy, someday. You made a promise, those long years ago, that together you would find happily-ever-after, and you are not the type to forget promises.

You were happy once, both young and innocent, scared by your own feelings. Neither of you were ready for that word "love," and that is why you told her that you would wait. That you would wait, and that someday you would find her again, and then never again would you part. It was a promise, you say, and there is anger and bitterness in your voice, and tears in your eyes. You say your love is too strong to be broken by barriers. You say that neither time nor death can keep you apart, for she will come to you soon enough. You scream, and you swear that she will find you soon, and you will wait until the end of time if need be. She belongs to you, and only you, and your smile blossoms when you say that you will never let her go. Your iron grip on her heart tightens while you bide your time, deep down in the darkness of the sea, far away from the light of the moon.


	3. sleep to dream her

(note: thank you renzieyoung for the reviews! it means a lot to me, to know that someone is enjoying these little drabbles. takuto and mitsuki will be next, and then, possibly, i'll write a story that actually has some plot! oooh.)

* * *

**third.song - izumi**

* * *

He dreams of her.

It is a happy dream, so warm and loving that he can almost forget about the cold ugliness of the waking world. In his dream, she is smiling. In his dream she is singing, and laughing, and he thinks that he might be doing the same. He takes her hand in this dream, and pulls her close, and the scent of her hair is so sweet that the whole world is colored in sugar candy. In the dream he kisses her, and he can taste her lips and feel the warmth of her skin. When he pulls away, he whispers that he loves her, and she sings back that she loves him, forever and always, in their little dream.

He dreams of her, and when he wakes from the dream, cold and shivering and alone, the faint light of the moon does little to ease the pain of regret.


	4. iris

(note: this is the last of these little things. i've had fun writing them, even if there isn't much to them. thanks again for the reviews, and i hope everyone that read this has enjoyed it!)

* * *

**fourth.song - takuto**

* * *

Death should not be this difficult. 

That is what Takuto Kira was thinking, face down on someone else's cold, hardwood floor. He pondered briefly how he had managed to get in that position, and where exactly he was. After a moment of consideration, he decided it was not very important. What was important...  
What was important...

What was it again?

He was sifting through two lifetimes of fragmented memories, lost adrift a sea of blurred faces and muted voices. No, no, wait, it was on the tip of his tongue now, almost, ah, yes...there it was.

Her.

She was all that was important right now. Never mind the fact that his entire body was racked with pain, never mind the fact that he wasn't sure if the sun would rise on him the next day. Never mind the fact that every detail of a life he had thrown away years ago was overtaking him, forcibly filling in all the comfortable blanks of his mind. Takuto was beginning to feel a lot like he had on that day at the hospital, when the world was spinning so rapidly downward that the impact of his body on the asphalt was the greatest form of relief he could have ever imagined.

He wondered now, if he had known what was waiting for him in the after life, whether he would have done things differently.

If he had known before he took that last step, what would he have done?

And he closes his eyes, and he can see her face and hear her voice, and he knows, without a doubt, he would endure it all again gladly.

The moon shines high above him, bright and full, and he finds some comfort in its light. There is peace in the full moon's gaze, in the quiet companionship that watches him through the night, and he no longer feels so alone.


End file.
